


Since I Met You

by would_not_touch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Just Add Kittens, M/M, One Shot, Shy Jean Kirstein, Veterinarian Jean Kirstein, Veterinary Clinic, veterinarian!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/would_not_touch/pseuds/would_not_touch
Summary: Jean dislikes Christmas, but Marco and his mischievous kitten Orion might be able to change the surly veterinarian's mind about the holidays this year.





	Since I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts).



> My dear gift recipient, you deserve so much better. I apologize for my inexperience, though I do adore this pairing with all my heart. I really hope you enjoy this and that it gives you a reason to smile even just a little bit more over your holiday. <3 <3

Jean made a face as he entered his veterinary practice one icy morning and heard jingle bells clinking on the front door. He took in the scene: the front desk and waiting room were decked out with faux evergreen garland on just about every surface; dots of little red plastic berries poked through the forestry, and white Christmas lights lit up the room on the cloudy morning. Fabric poinsettias adorned the garland, and holiday cards and thank-you notes from pet owners—mostly featuring puppies and kittens in Santa hats—littered the reception area.

“What the hell, Sasha?”

“Oh my god, it won’t kill you to be a little festive,” Sasha quipped from her post behind the desk, “It looks inviting!” She was clearly anticipating Jean’s reaction, well-used to her boss’s grouchiness during the holidays and seemingly determined to entertain none of it. 

She raised an eyebrow at Jean as he stood in the doorway, daring him to argue—and, after a second, Jean simply rolled his eyes and scowled, heading towards the offices and exam rooms in back. He didn’t have the energy to argue with his receptionist today. (He’d lose anyway.) Like him, Sasha was stubborn, and would eventually just do whatever she wanted. Jean also knew he couldn’t tell her why he hated Christmas, and so it would be better to just grin and bear all this holiday cheer as Christmas drew closer. He swallowed, starting to feel a little nauseous, and decided to splash some cold water on his face before diving into work. In work mode, he could focus solely on calming the animals and giving them injections or sewing up their wounds. His personal life could fall away—something Jean appreciated this time of year. 

Jean’s day went better than he expected: the morning went by quickly with several appointments for vaccinations and checkups, and, after lunch, surgery to remove a cyst for a German shepherd went off without a hitch. He was just sending the dog on her way with her owner after the anesthetic had worn off when he thought he might as well clean up and head home for the day. Jean trailed his last client out to the front, thinking he’d tell Sasha to close up shop when he noticed a familiar man in the waiting area, cradling a very sick-looking kitten.

Jean’s heart thudded in his chest, and he willed himself to calm down and act normal. Jean had met this man before; in fact, Marco had come in just yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And a few days before that. And for the very first time not even two weeks ago when his kitten was brought in for a first check-up. Since then, Orion the kitten had gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble, once burning his tail on the stove and, just a couple days ago, swallowing a gift ribbon almost a foot long that Jean had had to pull out of his tiny stomach.

Jean approached Marco who was looking worriedly at Orion in his arms, stroking the top of his kitten’s head with his thumb and cooing to him softly. Jean steeled himself, took a deep breath and said, “H-hi Marco. Uh, what seems to be the problem today? Is he, uh, okay?”

Of course the cat wasn’t okay. He was hardly being responsive to Marco and had yet to open his eyes. Jean felt irritated that he could neither control the blush that rose to his face nor the way he always seemed to trip over his words when talking to Marco. He was a goddamned professional, but, around Marco, he thought he must sound like a phony with no idea what he was doing. Not exactly the impression he wanted to give to a guy who loved his cat as much as Marco seemed to love the little gray tabby in his arms.

Marco looked up at Jean with tears starting to gather in his eyes. “Um, I’m not sure if he ate something he wasn’t supposed to or what. I can’t figure out what’s wrong with him.”

“Okay,” Jean said gently. “Let’s just get him back to the exam room and see what’s wrong.”

After several minutes of examining Orion and asking Marco questions in a soft voice about the kitten’s typical behavior, Jean still couldn’t figure out for certain the source of Orion’s lethargy, but he had a hunch that Orion had once again eaten something that was not food. 

“Um, so, I think he might have gotten into something he wasn’t supposed to and maybe ate it.” Jean spoke nervously, but forced himself to look at Marco as he explained what he was going to do. “We can do an x-ray, but first I want to give him an injection to help him vomit whatever it is up.” 

Marco pressed his lips together and nodded. “That sounds good. Okay. Thank you, Dr. Kirstein.”

Jean’s face was burning. “You can call me Jean,” he mumbled—mostly to Orion, who lay on the exam table. 

Jean gave the cat the injection, and then it was just him and Marco in the quiet room, waiting for the kitten to throw up. Jean dared to glance up at Marco, who’d begun pacing. 

Just like he had been the first time they met, Jean was smitten, though he still didn’t want to admit it to himself. Jean supposedly wasn’t looking for anyone, and he did a good job of hating most people, but Marco was magnetic. His tall, muscular form was exactly Jean’s type. His strong jaw and gorgeous, caramel skin covered in freckles didn’t hurt either. Not to mention that kindness always emanated from Marco’s eyes, eyes that happened to be flanked by beautiful long, dark eyelashes. His grateful smile when Jean would hand Orion back to him, safe and sound, was so radiant that it left Jean paralyzed. Jean was starting to feel distinctly uncomfortable with how much he liked Marco. Marco was always so kind to him, and Jean didn’t know how to handle it. On more than one occasion Marco had called Jean a life-saver, or said he didn’t know what he’d do without him, and, every time Jean would just freeze up. Jean knew he was no good with people, so why did Marco seem like someone he wouldn’t mind getting to know? 

Mercifully, Orion did not leave Jean and Marco in awkward silence for long. He stirred and began gagging. It was difficult watching him struggle, looking like he was in so much pain. Jean stroked the kitten and tried to soothe him the best he could until, with coughs that shook the tiny kitten’s entire body, he finally vomited on the table and then fell backwards in a heap looking exhausted. 

Marco’s face was still contorted with worry. But leaning closer to the kitten, Jean was pretty sure their hunch had been right and felt relieved to know the kitten would be just fine.

“Marco, look,” Jean said. Orion had evidently eaten quite a bit of tinsel, and the silver strings were gleaming underneath the fluorescent lamps of the veterinary office. 

Marco took in the globs of shiny silver in the vomit and dragged a hand over his face roughly. “Oh my god, this is all my fault.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jean tried. “He’s going to be all right. Maybe you could throw out any tinsel and ribbons?” Jean grinned a little. “Doesn’t seem like this little guy can resist eating your Christmas decorations.” He had been trying for humor, but Marco stared at him soberly and nodded.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“He’ll be okay now, Marco,” Jean reassured him. “Just have him rest for a while, and if he still seems sick later on tonight, call my after-hours number.”

As always, Marco thanked Jean profusely for his help on his way out, and all Jean could do was cup the back of his neck and lamely reply, “All I did was make him throw-up…” 

At the door, Marco paused. “You know,” he said, still holding Orion close to his chest, “I just moved to the city a couple months ago, and I don’t really know anyone yet. I was wondering, if, maybe...you’d want to go get coffee sometime?” 

Jean was stunned, and his first thought was that there was no way Marco could be into him like that. And, unfortunately for Jean, his first thoughts too often made it right out his mouth. “You don’t mean like a date, right?”

And Marco’s face instantly fell. Shit. Jean wanted to punch himself. He tried to recover all the while frantically thinking, Wait, could he mean a date? What? No! But…   
“Uh, I...” Jean’s mouth worked on words that he didn’t actually know how to form. 

Marco saved him. He kind of chuckled, “I did mean a date, actually, but if you’re not—if you ever just wanted to hang out as friends—”

“No, I want to date you. Er—go on a date with you.”

“Great!” Marco smiled. “Maybe I could get your number then?”

_____

 

A little more than a week after the tinsel incident, it was Christmas Eve. Marco was a little surprised when the veterinarian suggested the holiday for their coffee date, but Marco’s mom and sister wouldn’t be visiting him until Christmas morning anyway, so he agreed to meet Jean on the 24th.

Marco arrived early at the venue they’d chosen: a hole-in-the-wall café with mismatched furniture that served their drinks in oversized mugs. Marco had never been there in his short time in the city, but Jean said it was his favorite place to hang out and read on Sunday afternoons. In the warmer months, Jean said he’d take his dogs with him and sit outside. 

Despite being more than twenty minutes early, Marco walked in and spotted Jean almost immediately. He was sitting at a table far in the back corner, reading a novel and wearing adorable round glasses. Marco approached, and, as soon as Jean noticed him, he immediately took off his glasses and put his book aside. 

“Hey,” he said, “I didn’t order yet.” Marco noticed how Jean’s eyes, the color of amber, sparkled in the afternoon light, before the blond quickly lowered his gaze to the floor.

Marco stayed at the corner table talking to Jean long after the sun had set outside. Around eight o’clock, the staff of the café announced that they were closing a little early for Christmas Eve. As patrons left the shop and staff began bussing tables, Jean bit his lip. “Well, I guess have a good Christmas, Marco.” 

His smile looked sad, and, to tell the truth, Marco didn’t want to end their date either; so he asked Jean if he wouldn’t mind walking him home. 

On the way to Marco’s apartment, they didn’t talk much, save for Marco asking questions about the city and Jean answering questions about the best dog parks in town and what spots to avoid during rush hour. After a while, they settled into companionable silence, and, looking over at Jean beside him, Marco felt the urge to reach out and take his hand. He held himself back, though. He had sensed that Jean might be a little hesitant, and he didn’t want to scare him off. 

Stepping up in front of Marco’s brownstone, Marco said, “This is me.”   
Jean nodded but didn’t go any further.   
“Do you want to come inside?” Marco asked.

“I— ” Jean looked like he was warring with himself, and Marco felt worried for the first time that Jean hadn’t had as good of a time as he’d thought. 

Thankfully, Jean seemed to have settled something with himself when he looked up at Marco with a small smile and said, “I—actually, yeah, I would.”

Unlocking his apartment and stepping inside, Marco was greeted by Orion almost immediately. Marco reached down to pet him, but to his surprise, Jean reached down too, and scooped him up. Jean nuzzled the cat and said, “You’re getting so big.”

Marco’s heart leapt, and he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. Was this really the man he’d once thought so intimidating with his long white lab coat and nearly perpetual glower?

“Sorry,” Jean laughed, “I guess I missed this little troublemaker.”

“No problem at all,” Marco smiled. “So…I told you about my mom and sister driving up from Jinae tomorrow morning...do you have any big holiday plans?” Marco had been getting more and more curious as the subject of the holiday had been seemingly avoided by Jean all night.

Jean continued to hold Orion as they all settled on Marco’s couch. “Well,” he started, “I don’t really do Christmas to be honest.” Marco waited for Jean to go on. Jean cuddled Orion to his chest as he spoke, “I—God, how do I—”

“Sorry, you don’t have to tell me,” Marco said.

Jean huffed out a laugh, but he didn’t look like he thought the situation was funny. “No, no, it’s okay. It’s just, I don’t know how to say it. Um, my family lives pretty far away, yeah? And I went to vet school in this city and started my practice here and everything, and I actually used to be with this guy. For a long time.” Jean swallowed, and on the next sentence his voice was strained, “We were engaged.” Jean started to tear up, and he held Orion even closer. “God, I’m sorry,” he said, at the same time Marco started to tell him again that he didn’t have to keep going. Marco wanted to reach out and put an arm around Jean, but he wasn’t sure if Jean would want that.

After some silence, Marco said, “Um, I’m really sorry for asking, and you can tell me if this is out of line but did he, um…di—?”  
Jean started laughing for real this time, though his eyes were still a little wet. “No, he didn’t die. God no. He still lives somewhere here in Trost. He, uh, cheated on me. And I found out on Christmas a couple years back.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Marco said. He didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jean set Orion down and wiped at his eyes a moment. “Pretty stupid that he’s still affecting me so much.”

“Hey, no, it’s not,” Marco said and moved closer, like he’d been dying to do all night. Having the doctor so close felt surreal. Marco opened his arms to Jean, and Jean all but fell into them. 

Pulling away, Marco, looked at his date; someone so gorgeous and talented that he couldn’t have even dreamed him up a couple months ago. Impulsively, Marco leaned in and kissed Jean on the lips. Jean deepened it.

Parting from their kiss, Marco pulled Jean closer until Jean could rest his head on the crook of Marco’s neck. “I want you to know,” Jean started, “I really like you, Marco.” 

Marco’s response was to kiss Jean softly on the temple. “What would you say about spending Christmas with me and Orion this year?”   
Marco whispered it. He wasn’t sure why.

And Jean whispered too and nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
